evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Star vs. the Forces of Evil Movie
The Star vs. the Forces of Evil Movie is a 2000 American animated action-adventure superhero comedy-drama film based on the NBC animated television series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. The film was directed by series creator Connor Garczynski and stars the regular television cast of Mona Marshall, Adam McArthur, Alan Tudyk, Jenny Slate, Rider Strong, Dana Davis, Grey DeLisle, and Michael C. Hall, with John Goodman, Alec Baldwin and Zoe Saldana (in her first animated film role) in supporting roles. In the film, Star Butterfly, who wants to marry Oskar, but Ludo wants to take over the world. So Star, Marco, Pony Head, Tom, Kelly, and Janna are going to save the world. Previous attempts by Four Pictures to create the film version of Star vs. the Forces of Evil were failed due to the lack of a script of appropriate length and production crew members, and mostly budget cuts. For more than a year, Connor Garczynski had been approached by Four Pictures to create a film based on the show, but he refused. Eventually, the film was announced at a Four Pictures press release in 1997 by Garczynski. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with Garczynski's being the one developed into a film. In April 1997, Garczynski announced he was working on the script, it was re-written over a hundred times, and this creativity continued after animation had begun in 1998. The film was released in theaters on July 21, 2000, on home video on December 5, 2000 and made its network premiere on NBC on April 18, 2003. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, Cayman Islands, Walmart, and Burger King, which perched selected stores with 9-foot Star Butterfly inflatables. The film was a box office success, grossing over $288 million against a $38 million budget, and received mostly positive reviews. A sequel, which serves as a follow-up to the series' 10th season, Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni, was released on July 30, 2004. Plot At the Diaz Household, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz talk about how they defeat Ludo and his army of monsters along with his bald eagle and giant spider minions. Marco tells Star that everytime they defeat Ludo and his men, they will become heroes. Star agrees, but just as her and Marco were getting ready for school tomorrow, she will decide that someday she uses a new spell to defeat Ludo and his minions. At Echo Creek High School, Star and Marco meet up with their classmates to work on a new invention to turn animals into statues. Star meets up with her boyfriend Oskar Greason (Jon Heder), who tells her that they can get married in the school wedding night in the next five weeks, which she accepts. Jackie Lynn Thomas tells Star that her roommate Marina Smith is at home while texting to her to meet up with Marco at 5:00. Star and Marco leave the school at noon by 3:00. Star calls her best friend from Mewni, Pony Head that she could help her and Marco save the world from Ludo, which Pony Head accepts. At Ludo's castle, Ludo tells his minions that Star doesn't cast spells with her wand, although he has his own wand. He joins forces with his bald eagle and giant spider minions to enter a dimensional portal to an unknown dimension to take over the world, but is interrupted by his evil efficiency expert Toffee (Michael C. Hall), who warns him that Star will not be defeated if Star's home dimension, Mewni, wasn't going to be destroyed, much to Ludo's dismay. Meanwhile, Star is working on a new spell that would defeat Ludo and his minions, much to Marco's surprise. She calls the new spell "Mighty Red Dragon Entrance" and puts it on her wand. Marco thinks it's a good spell to put it on her wand, and Star thanks him. Pony Head appears in Star's bedroom and tells her and Marco that they are ready to save the world, which they agree. Star, Marco and Pony Head leave the room to enter a dimensional portal using Star's dimensional scissors to save the world. Back at Echo Creek High School, Jackie and her classmates try to look for Star and Marco, but Janna (Abby Elliott) tells her that they are gone to save the world with Pony Head, much to Jackie's surprise. Brittney Wong (Minae Noji) appears in the high school and informs the classmates that Star's not in there to get butt-kicked, even though she already had gone with Marco and Pony Head to another dimension. Jackie angrily scolds her that Star is not messing with her, Marco and Pony Head in another dimension, much to Brittney's shock. After Brittney leaves sadly, Janna thanks Jackie for scolding Brittney. Oskar tells Jackie that Star will return for their school wedding night, which she accepts and tells him to wait for Star to return. Jackie and her classmates wait for Star, Marco and Pony Head when they were done saving the world. At a dark dimension, Star tells Marco and Pony Head that her greatest frenemy Dark Moonlight (Benedict Cumberbatch) used to live in Mewni, but now lives in a dark place called "Darktown". Marco and Pony Head think it would be a scary place to live, but Star panics, apologizing to him and Pony Head that she was kidding. They decide to search for Moonlight, but Marco sees a dark shadow, which it appears to be one of Moonlight's men. Star doesn't think it's one of Moonlight's men, but Pony Head tells her it is, because one of them works for Moonlight. They arrive in Darktown, where Moonlight lives there. As soon as Star follows Marco and Pony Head inside the dungeon, they check it out when they see a lot of things darker. They are stopped by Moonlight, whom they had found her. Star asks Moonlight where he lives there, and he answers yes because they used to be friends in Mewni, in which Pony Head is forever her best friend, along with Marco. Star tells Moonlight that he is not her friend anymore, because Marco and Pony Head are best friends of her, which made Moonlight angry. Moonlight attacks Star while Marco and Pony Head stop him. He attempts to use his magic powers to blow away Star, but is bitten by Pony Head. Marco and Pony Head save Star, and they are chased by Moonlight's minions. Star, Marco and Pony Head run to another portal, shocked and relieved, realizing what Moonlight did to them. Mr. President explaining how he's telling Star and Marco what to do. Back at Ludo's castle, Ludo and his minions go into a portal to search for a weapon to take over Earth, besides his wand (which he founds it with a piece of Star's wand). He searches for a type of weapon, but ends up falling into some weapons. He finds the perfect weapon called the "Earthtaker" (a magical blue fire sword). His minions found his new weapon nice to take over Earth, and Ludo thanks them. Meanwhile, Star, Marco and Pony Head are in a misty forest where animal creatures live to strive themselves with hope and justice. Star thinks the place is wonderful and amazing, but Marco wants to go back home, but is attacked by Pony Head, telling him that they were going there after when they ask the animal creatures by using a spell that Star created. They ask the animal creatures that Star will test the "Mighty Red Dragon Entrance" spell on them. Star summons the Mighty Red Dragon, telling the animal creatures that he's not going to hurt them. Marco and Pony Head tell Star that she did a great job summoning the dragon with her wand, and Star thanks them. They leave with the dragon, and they fly back to Earth where they belong, safe and sound. Back on Earth, Star, Marco, Pony Head and the dragon are confronted by Ludo and his minions. Star asks Ludo where did he get the "Earthtaker", and he replies that he found it in the weapon section in a portal. He brings in Moonlight and his dark minions, much to Star's shock, and she knows that he's her greatest frenemy from Mewni. As Ludo tries to attack Star, Marco and Pony Head, he, his minions, Moonlight and his dark minions are stopped by Star's classmates (including Jackie and others) at the school. Jackie asks Star where did she get the dragon, and she replies that she created it with her wand. Star, Marco and Pony Head battle Ludo and his minions, along with the dragon, who breathes fire at Moonlight and his dark minions. After the battle is over, Star tells Ludo and his minions that their days are over. Star sends Ludo and his minions back into his castle in a portal, while she tells Moonlight and his minions that she never wants to see them again. Star uses "Mystic Room Suck Transform" on Moonlight and his minions, transforming it into a black hole, which pulls Moonlight and his minions into it. Star returns the dragon to her wand. Oskar appears and tells Star that was amazing, and Star thanks him. Marco, Pony Head and Star's classmates cheered for Star. Marina appears and tells Marco and Jackie that Star is the best fighter in the universe for defeating Ludo, and leaves to go home. Marco and Jackie kiss while Star tells Oskar she's ready for their wedding night, and they left. Star, Marco and Pony Head go home because it's almost midnight. The next day, Star and Oskar get ready for their wedding night. At their wedding night, Miss Skullnick becomes the priest for the wedding night. Star and Oskar kiss during the wedding, while Marco and Pony Head were happy that Star will be Oskar's girlfriend. Star accepts, because Oskar will be her boyfriend after the wedding was over and The President is very proud of them. Later at Mewni, King River Butterfly and Queen Moon Butterfly were glad that Star saved the day, along with Marco and Pony Head. Rafael Diaz and Angie Diaz were impressed that Marco is a good boy for helping Star and Pony Head saving the day. King Pony Head was glad that Pony Head did an amazing job helping Star and Marco save the world. Glossaryck, Hekapoo, Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime were all proud that Star, Marco and Pony Head save the world from Ludo and his minions, and Ludo, back in the castle with his minions, decides to get more revenge on Star, Marco and Pony Head. In the mid-credits scene, Star, Marco and Pony Head go to bed. Marco tells Star that she did lovely being Oskar's girlfriend, which Star thanks him and kisses him on his cheek before going to sleep. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Jenny Slate as Flying Princess Pony Head (aka Pony Head) * Alan Tudyk as Ludo and King Butterfly * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dark Moonlight, Star's greatest frenemy from Mewni. * Zoe Saldana as Marina Smith, Marco and Jackie's roommate. * Joss Whedon as the Mighty Red Dragon, a dragon casted by Star's wand. (Whedon also co-directed the film) * John Goodman as the President. * Grey Griffin as Jackie Lynn Thomas, Queen Butterfly and others * Abby Elliott as Janna * Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Zosia Marmet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo * Nate Torrence as Ferguson * Jon Heder as Oskar Greason * Minae Noji as Brittney Wong * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz * Maurice LaMarche as King Pony Head and others * Jerry Trainor as Roy the Goblin and others * Dana Davis as Kelly * Alec Baldwin as Wallace the Walrus * Jeff Bennett as the Principal and Male Announcer Category:Films